This invention relates to a separator of particulate material from fluid or gas systems, fluid or gas mixtures, classification of two or more particulates of varying densities in a fluid or gas, and classification of two or more fluids or gases of varying densities.
Many types of separators or filters have been devised in an attempt to remove particulate material from fluid or gas systems. One such example is the type of filters which are employed in clothes dryers used in laundry facilities. The air being discharged from the dryers contains a large amount of lint. If the lint is not collected or trapped, the lint either collects in the duct work or is discharged into the atmosphere. If the lint is collected by means of a filter or the like, a problem is encountered in that the filter becomes quickly clogged or plugged and seriously affects the efficiency of the dryer. A still further problem associated with the conventional dryer filters is that the collected lint becomes a fire hazard.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved particulate separator.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a separator which separates particulate material from any type of fluid or gas.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a separator which separates any type of particulate material from a medium.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a particulate separator wherein the flow therethrough is continuous.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a separator which separates particulate material from fluid or gas systems of varying densities.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a separator which classifies two or more fluids or gases in a mixture of varying densities.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a separator which classifies two or more particulates of varying densities in a fluid or gas.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a particulate separator which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.